


Sanctified

by edenbound



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny as he is, it feels like Steve surrounds him when they're like this, and Bucky loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctified

Bucky can’t believe the way Steve — tiny Steve, ribs and hipbones showing through the skin — surrounds him like this, pressing him down into the bed. He’s not heavy, but it’s enough to make Bucky feel, well, safe. Safe, even while Steve’s opening him up and pushing inside him and changing the whole world with how brilliant this is, how obvious it is that this is _right_ , that they’re _right_ , that there’s nothing at all wrong with them because nothing bad could feel like this. Bucky feels _holy_ , sanctified by the way Steve’s lips brush the back of his neck, by the push of Steve inside him and the way he’s opening up, by the way Steve’s quick breaths shiver over his skin.  
  
It’s amazing, and Bucky is never going to forget this. Even if this is the only time, he knows he’ll remember the feel of Steve’s body, the touch of him.  
  
Next time, he’s gonna ask to see Steve’s face while they do it, so he can memorise it, so that even if he dies under bombardment out there in the war, Steve’s safe inside where nothing can ever rip him out. He’s gonna burn it into his mind so that if there was nothing else left, not even Steve’s name, his face would be there, and how it looks when he comes inside of Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of sharing, this ficbit is also [here](http://thisartificialme.tumblr.com/post/90080278068/fic-sanctified) on tumblr, where most of my tiny ficbits are going to go from now on.


End file.
